Halloween a new Beginning
by lily1121
Summary: Something different set Michael off


(A/N set during the 2007 Halloween)

Lilith Eve was born on Halloween at midnight. The name her mother gave her put the family she came from to shame. Naming a child after Adam's 1st wife and the second. She never knew her real parents they were killed when she was 2 years old. Now the young 10 year old skater was being pulled into Smith Grove mental insatustion, By the people she believed to her parents, but they were not. And they were putting her in a place to get better. From what who knows.

"What I'm I to get better from. There is nothing wrong with me." I yelled being pulled into a room. I saw a boy talking to someone on the other end of the room.

"Look Lilith you know we're not your parents and you won't let me...So we decided to have you placed her until your 18 and if you have any of your family left you can have it." He laugh at me. I saw a fork right next to me. I walked a little closer." If you get out alive that is. Or just give me what I want." He looked me up and down so I did the only thing I want to do. I stabbed him in his dick with the fork. I know everyone saw. Put the haven't moved seen I still healed the fork."IF you so much as to try to fuck me in any other I'll ripped it off and feed to these people. If it's cutted up it can't be fixed. The next thing I know I woke to in a room with another bed next to men. I heared the door open and the boy from earlier walked in. He looked at me.

"Our you ok?" I just nodded my head.

"My name is Michael Myers." He said

"Lilith Eve at your service." I said

"Nice name Eve a cool last name?" He was trying to get mind off of everything.

"My Last name is Dark. Sorry people get jumpy around me when I tell them my name. I looked to his have of the room you could see masks everywhere.

"So can I asked you, how you got here?" He told me his whole story.

5 years later

Over the time they became great friends. One day Lilith walk in from crafts with something in her hands. I was made of wax. Michael turned but did not speak until the door was shout and the foot steps echo away.

"Happy Birthday Mikie" She gave it to him and gave a kiss on his cheek. She went to sit on her bed, and waited while her best friend open his gift. It wasn't anything special but a mask made of wax. I look just like sink.

Without really knowing what to do. He never really got anything from anyone other than his mother. He hugged her and kissed her on the lips. It was soft. He lightly bite her lip she gasp. He took the chance to deepen the kiss.I could feel so much passion in his kiss. When I was started to breath to hard we stopped.

"What was that Michael Myers?" I asked him. I looked at me like I should know the answer.

"I figured it's my 17th birthday. I wanted to have my first kiss with someone special to me. Someone that I love." I looked at him

"You love me." I asked how could he love me.

"Since the moment these ass hole pulled you here.

"So what does this mean with us we're best friends."

"I read in some book that the best friends can be lover or move that. Your always going to be my best friend. But I do know this I don't know how long your going to be in here anymore. Your going to be 18 in a years. I just want us to be more than that even if it only in this room. Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" And we started one of our many make sessions.

Some time later we took the next step it was shortly after my 17th birthday. Michael hand made me a dozen roses out of paper.

"I want to make love to you Michael." I looked him in his eyes. "If you want me that is."

"Want you, I've want to since I first kissed you. So after rounds tonight?" He asked. I could only smile.

"Are you sure about this. I'm not going to make you."

"Yes" I said stood in front of him and took off there hospital outfit.

-Michael POV-

I never believed in anything after what had happen all hope at me ever being happy, I given up. Than walks in this angel into my life and she now stands before completely naked. I could feel myself getting hard just looking at her. My True love nothing can change that. I started to take mine off. I turn to her I walked her right into the wall and started kissing any where I could. We play with each other. I even lick to tease her. Which made her moan. She like it. I did it until she was begging me to stop but I couldn't I want more and it teased sweet..Than she pulled a pillow into her face a screamed. Now I go what I wanted it was pour into my month. I sure no other could tease as sweet. I turned quickly when I felt her mouth around my cock. Sucking it,licking it, playing with my balls, but I well not cum in her mouth. I pulled her up. if I cum I don't think you'll get your wish. She smile and pulled to the bed with her. I crawled my why up her kissing any place. I made sure that I kissed, sucked on her breast. I put the tip of my cock at her wet core.when she nodded her head I pushed it into her. I found something was stopping me but what, I didn't want to hurt her.

"Michael your going to have to brake it and yes it's going to hurt. I can take it." She pulled me into a kiss and I broke throw. She felt so good.

"Damn Baby your so thight."

"Oh god your to big it's to thight" I laughed "It could never be to thight."

I started off slow and by the end she yell for me to fuck her harder, faster deeper.

"Michael please I need something, I have so much pressure. I need you to fuck me baby. I need it. But wait I have An Idea." I watch as she turned over and got on all four. I came up behind her an enter her slowly

"Yes like that." she said with a moan. I pulled her hips back to go as deep as I could. We make love for hours until we both came at the same time. I rolled off her and layed with her until she fell asleep then i walked over to my bed an got into my bed. One day I'm going to wake up with her in my arms.

Over the next few weeks Lilith became ill. But she would not let a doctor touch her. When I walked in. she looked pissed she was yelling at another doctor.

"I have the fucking flu don't touch me." She yelled

When I made sure the guards were gone. I put my arm around her but she moved away from me.

"Lily baby, what wrong?" I asked I think lily the only thing keep me sane, I don't think I could handle losing her and the baby.

"You just said it yourself." What how.."I only said Lilith baby...you having my child?"

I don't whether to be happy or sad. We knew this could happen. We even planed everything around the time the month for her so it could be a little bit saver. I guess i was wrong

"Yes Michael your going to be a father." I could see it in her eyes she doesn't know how I feel. I walked over and got on my knees pulling up her shirt and put my head to her belly.

"Hi in there little one I'm you daddy. I love you already." I kissed her belly,only to look up to see her crying. I know why with out having to ask. she was glad I want the baby too. Days turned to week into month until we could hide the pregnancy. She was taking a nap while the baby was kicking her all night. I lightly place my hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick.. We found out she wasn't due until after her 18th birthday so she could keep the baby. But when asked who the father was she said i don't know. I was about to say I was the father until DR. Sherred said good it if was the myers kid well have to kill it. Those ass holes. Since he helped you hide it he can help you with it. back into the room. Lilith birthday was in 24 hours. And she and our child will be safe. I'll still be locked up. But I can write and I will not have my kid visiting me here.

"Lily we need to talk." She looked somewhat in pain. But nodded and sat up.

"I don't want you bring the baby to see..." I was cut off by sight of water on the floor. She was going into labor. I yelled but it seemed to be there time off.

"I..heard (aww) that there not going to come. they think it's yours." I felt my hate grow they were going to let the woman I love give birth with any help. No Doctor was going to help her make sure everything went right.

"I can't do this, I wanted to be married before I gave birth to our child." My heart sank. I looked around the room . I found a pair of sciorros."Lilith Eve Dark do you take me as your husband" Yes she said with a scream."Ask me lily stay with me." Do you Michael...(yell) take me as your wife." Yes. With that I put the blade between our hands. And pull cutting us both. She looked at me with confusion.

"We may not be married legally but in blood we are. Mrs. Myers. I kissed her forehead. Then the screaming got worse. "I see it's head baby, push...ok one more big push. She did as I held my son in my arms.

"We have a son" I told her."What do you want to name him" She smiled.

"Michael Benjamin...I cut her off.

"No he'll be safer as a Dark." I watched as she feed him and took some supplies for the baby. I walked over and noticed that little mikie's eyes were wide awake. As my lily was a sleep. I picked him up.

"We may never get the chance to be together again so please don't hold it against me for not letting your mother visit me with you. This is the only night we have together. I just want to hold you for a while.

"I woke up the next morning lilith and Michael we gone. They didn't let me say good bye. I felt more hatred and anger. I went back and took the mask she made me. I wanted to do something to hurt someone.

I was walk into a large room with a TV on the wall. I turned to the gaurd and he pushed me into a seat. then I was chained to it.

"You know Lilith was very Lucky that by 2am. Dr. Lumes had her out of here so fast. Had I known you've been fucking that little slut since she was 17 I would have killed the kid." I wanted to break his neck. What did you two name him again. oh yeah after you right. But you know the best part is that I've been jacking off to this. He turned all the screen on. My lily was standing there wearing nothing. I've always wanted her. And she gave herself to you. I bet you enjoyed Fucking that little slut. But I'll find her and your son. Kill your kid then I'll knock her up with my kid I'll have all the money and power. She is worth Billions. Everything went black...

(What do you think? I already have them meeting up in the next story.)


End file.
